So called "motion furniture" including reclining chairs have enjoyed great popularity in the furniture industry, and significant research and development work is constantly being conducted to improve both their comfort, function and design as well as to reduce their costs. One area that has been given particular attention recently is the footrest assembly in reclining chairs, which is stored under the seat when the chair is in the upright position and which is extended when the chair is in the reclined position. Footrest assemblies frequently include a lazy tong linkage mechanism which at its end supports a main ottoman that is oriented forward from and at the approximate height of the seat cushion of the chair when the chair is reclined. In more recent years, to increase the safety and comfort of the chair and to give the chair when in the reclined position a chaise lounge-type look, mid-ottomans have been added to the footrest assembly, which are disposed between the front edge of the seat cushion and the rear edge of the main ottoman when the footrest assembly is elevated. The mid-ottoman improves the comfort of the chair by providing support for the legs in the calf area, improves the safety of the chair by limiting access to the mechanism which can pinch the hands or clothing of the chair occupant or a limb or even the head of a small child who may be playing near the chair as it is being moved to the upright position, and improves the aesthetics of the chair by hiding some of the mechanical parts thereof.
In much of the prior art, the geometry of the footrest assembly creates a gap between the edges of the mid-ottoman and the front edge of the seat cushion and the rear edge of the main ottoman. Frequently, special upholstering is employed to close those gaps and in some instances to create the appearance of a continuous chaise-like seat and leg support when the chair is reclined. To provide proper storage for the mid-ottoman in most of the prior art designs, the mid-ottoman is substantially narrower than the main ottoman, and the mid-ottoman does not include upholstered side panels on each side of the chair. Consequently, the mechanism, is wholly exposed when the chair is viewed from the side. The geometry of the mechanism and the way in which the mid-ottoman is retracted beneath the seat and behind the main ottoman does not permit the mid-ottoman to carry side panels that at least partially cover the mechanism and generally enhance the beauty of the chair.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide a footrest assembly for reclining chairs, which has a mid-ottoman whose edges lie closely adjacent the front edge of the seat cushion and the rear edge of the main ottoman and which has side panels that at least partially cover the mechanism of the footrest assembly when the chair is in the reclined position so as to prevent a child from getting its head or extremities trapped in the mechanism.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a footrest assembly that creates a chaise lounge-like look when the chair is reclined, at significantly less manufacturing cost than incurred with other designs.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a very simple mid-ottoman subassembly that may be integrated into existing footrest mechanisms without appreciable modification of the lazy tong linkage that supports the main ottoman.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a mid-ottoman subassembly that includes side panels that cover at least a portion of the lazy tong linkage when the footrest assembly is elevated.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a footrest assembly with wrap around main and mid ottomans.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a lazy tong linkage for footrest assemblies that causes the mid ottoman to nest within the main ottoman when retracted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a linkage mechanism for footrest assemblies having both mid and main ottomans, which directly connects the two ottomans together to insure that they operate in unison and maintain the proper relationship with one another.